Disparue
by lyl
Summary: Il ne faut pas perdre espoir de retrouver quelqu'un à qui l'on tient...parfois le hasard fait bien les choses...Shweir


**Disparue**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shweir et un peu d'aventure.

Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit mais j'ai très peu de temps pour le faire. J'ai quand même réussi à vous écrire cette fic parce que ça fait un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête. J'en avais commencé d'autre mais ce que j'avais écrit ne me plaisait pas trop. Voilà !

Bonne lecture et zib à tous !

Un homme regardait l'océan du balcon de sa chambre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

John s'habilla puis sortit de sa chambre. Il prit la direction du laboratoire de Rodney, sachant qu'il le trouverait là-bas. Il y passait beaucoup de nuit depuis ce fameux jour. Il croisa un grand nombre de personnes en chemin, toutes avaient la même lueur dans les yeux même si elle était plus présente chez certain. Lorsqu'il arriva, Rodney buvait une tasse de café, sûrement pas la première. Il s'assit face à lui.

R : Bonjour Major.

J : Bonjour Mckay.

Il y eut un silence puis John reprit la parole.

J : Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

R : Pour quoi faire ?

J : McKay !

R : Est-ce que vous dormez, vous ?

J : Très peu

R : Bien alors ça ne sert à rien que je perde mon temps. Il y a plein de choses à étudier.

J : Allez vous coucher… (Voyant que McKay allait répliquer)...Et c'est un ordre !

R : Très bien.

Il se leva et sortit furieux du labo. John soupira. La situation était difficile avec McKay. Il refusait le fait d'abandonner les recherches. John s'y refusait lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pas continuer.

1 mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait disparu en mission. Pour une fois qu'elle les accompagnait, il n'avait pas su la protéger. Elle avait eu envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de venir avec eux. Il lui avait dit que la planète pouvait être dangereuse mais elle lui avait alors rétorqué qu'elle ne lui demandait pas si il était d'accord ou non, elle venait. Cela avait arraché un sourire aux 3 autres membres de l'équipe puis il lui avait sourit aussi. Il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Mais tout était allé de travers. Elle s'était éloignée avec McKay qui voulait lui montrer une plante mais ils n'étaient pas revenus. Lui, Aiden et Teyla étaient partis à leur recherche et avaient découverts McKay allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ils lui avaient appris la nouvelle et depuis ce jour, il s'estimait responsable. Il avait participé aux recherches. Malheureusement il ne l'avait pas retrouvée…Et aujourd'hui, un mois après sa disparition, il la déclarait morte en mission…

John ne voulait pas croire à sa mort. Il refusait d'y croire…Il espérait la voir passer la porte de la salle de briefing à la place de la femme qui la remplaçait. Lorsqu'il allait dans son bureau, il espérait la voir relever la tête et voir son sourire si chaleureux. A sa place, il ne trouvait que le sourire aguicheur de sa remplaçante…Peu de personnes l'aimait, ils n'acceptaient pas qu'elle remplace Elizabeth. Beaucoup lui avait demandé de prendre son poste, mais il avait refusé, ne voulant pas affronter la réalité. Savoir cette femme à sa place lui permettait de croire qu'elle reviendrait.

Il sortit du labo et se dirigea vers la salle de combat où il avait rendez-vous avec Teyla. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était déjà là. Il échangea un regard avec elle puis posa sa veste. Ils s'entraînèrent durant une heure. A la fin de celle-ci, John réussi à mettre Teyla à terre. Il était en colère contre lui-même et déversait sa rage dans le combat sans pour autant faire mal à la jeune femme. Il s'assit par terre.

J : (essoufflé) Je suis désolé.

T : Ne le soyez pas, je comprends.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

J : Nous ne la retrouverons pas.

T : Si nous la retrouverons.

J : Teyla…

T : Je refuse de croire qu'on ne la reverra jamais !

J : Je sais que c'était votre amie mais…

T : C'est !…c'est mon amie ! John ne désespérez pas s'il vous plait !

J : Je suis désolé

T : Je suis sûre qu'on la retrouvera !

J : Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne sait pas qui l'a enlevée ! Comment voulez vous qu'on fasse ? Elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est !

Il était en colère. Il se calma peu à peu. Ils échangèrent un regard puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

Ils se retrouvèrent au briefing. La femme qui remplaçait Elizabeth s'appelait Amélia.

A : Bien si je vous ai réuni c'est que je pense qu'il est temps que votre équipe, Major Sheppard, reprenne les missions.

Elle lui lança un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle ne désespéra pas.

A : Vous partez donc sur une planète. Vous êtes chargez de faire connaissance et de négocier avec le peuple de cette planète. Vous partez dans deux heures. Des questions ?

Chaque personne présente dans la salle la regarda sans intérêt. Elle essayait de ressembler à Elizabeth mais n'y parvenait en aucun cas.

A : Bien alors vous pouvez partir.

John se leva le premier et sortit de la salle. Cette scène montrait à quel point la vie sur Atlantis avait changée. Avant, il était toujours le dernier sortit, discutant avec Elizabeth.

Il partit se changer puis avant de partir, prit la direction des quartiers d'Elizabeth. Il entra dans ceux-ci. Rien n'avait été touché, à sa demande. Amélia avait bien essayé de le persuader que ça ne changerait rien mais il avait utilisé son arme : la séduction. Il lui avait fait un sourire charmeur et elle avait cédé. Rien n'avait bougé depuis sa dernière visite. Il soupira puis se rendit en salle de contrôle.

Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Des personnes vinrent à leur rencontre.

H : Bonjour étrangers

J : Bonjour

H : Que venez vous faire ici ?

T : Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec votre chef.

H : Je me nomme Polid, je vais vous conduire à notre roi.

R : Parce qu'en plus c'est un roi !

J : McKay !

John lui envoya un regard noir. Ils suivirent l'homme. Ils traversèrent un village puis arrivèrent dans un magnifique palais.

P : Voilà c'est ici ! Je vous laisse, il m'est interdit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais. Il les laissa devant la cour du palais. Ils entrèrent. Un garde les arrêta.

G : Que venez vous faire ici ?

J : Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec votre roi.

G : Je vous conduis vers Sa Majesté.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais. Le garde les mena par un long corridor devant une grande porte d'or. Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils découvrirent une superbe salle en marbre blanc. Un trône se trouvait dans le fond. Tout autour du roi, des sujets s'affairaient, des femmes entouraient le roi.

R : Bonjour à vous chers étrangers, je me nomme Kalis. Je suis le roi de cette planète. Que puis-je pour vous ?

J : Nous souhaiterions parler d'une possible alliance entre nos peuples.

Kalis frappa dans ses mains et les femmes qui l'entouraient partirent.

K : Bien sûr, ce serait avec joie. Mais avant de faire des négociations, je vous invite à dîner. Soyez mes invités pour ce soir.

J : Nous devons aller prévenir les nôtres mais je pense que nous serons parmi vous ce soir.

K : Bien je vais faire préparer le dîner.

John avait remarqué qu'il regardait Teyla avec intérêt.

J : Bien nous revenons bientôt.

Ils sortirent.

J : Ford et Teyla, allez prévenir Atlantis que nous restons sur cette planète quelques temps. Dites leur que nous les contacterons demain.

F : Bien Monsieur.

J : McKay et moi allons essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce peuple.

Ils partirent les laissant seuls.

Ils n'avaient pas vus qu'une personne les observait : une femme. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

John et Rodney découvrirent que c'était un peuple assez primitif, sans grande technologie apparente. Le roi régnait sur ce peuple avec autorité. Ils avaient également entendus que celui-ci possédait un harem. Il aimait les femmes. Ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose de plus si ce n'est que ce peuple n'avait jamais entendu parler des Wraiths.

Teyla et Aiden revinrent un peu plus tard. Amélia leur accordait le temps qu'il fallait. John ne put s'empêcher de penser à Elizabeth, elle aurait dit qu'il fallait contacter la cité tôt le lendemain, faire un rapport de la situation. Elle jouait la carte de la prudence, elle ne mettait pas des vies en danger inutilement. Il soupira à cette pensée et en croisant le regard des autres membres de son équipe, il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Dans une chambre du palais, une discussion avait lieu entre le roi et une femme.

K : Je veux que tu sois présente à ce repas.

F : Je n'en ai pas envie

Elle lui mentait. Elle en avait envie mais si elle avait accepté tout de suite, il aurait trouvé cela bizarre, elle qui d'habitude refusait toujours tout ce qu'il lui proposait et ne le faisait que sous la menace.

K : Tu vas venir et c'est un ordre ! Ne m'oblige pas à te menacer ! Je te laisse le choix de ta tenue mais soit présentable, ce sont des invités importants.

Elle pensa qu'ils étaient même très importants

F : J'accepte à une condition

K : Laquelle ?

F : Je désire porter un voile

K : Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais choisir ta tenue. Fais comme il te plait !

Il sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Il avait été plus facile à convaincre qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Elle rentra dans la salle de bains et commença de se préparer : elle voulait être vue ce soir, il le fallait.

Le dîner allait commencer, le roi devait arriver. La salle avait été décorée de rubans rouge sombre contrastant avec la blancheur de la salle. Des danseuses orientales offraient un spectacle, une grande table avait été dressée où différents mets et boissons se côtoyaient. L'équipe était installée près de la place du roi.

Soudain, on annonça le roi. Celui-ci apparu. A la grande surprise de John qui pensait le voir arriver avec une horde de femmes à ses pieds, il n'était accompagné de personne. Il s'assit près d'eux et le repas débuta.

Le roi semblait s'amuser. L'équipe ne prenait pas trop part aux festivités mais affichait quand même un sourire pour ne pas froisser leur hôte. Le repas était terminé. Le roi avait repris place sur son trône pour surplomber la fête. Une danseuse du ventre fit son apparition et fit le spectacle.

Pendant ce temps, une femme apparu au côté du roi.

K : Où étais tu ? Je t'attendais !

F : Je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas très bien mentit-elle

K : ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant que tu es là.

Il souriait. Elle posa son regard sur la table et sourit. Heureusement qu'elle portait un voile sinon il lui aurait posé des questions.

K : Ce sont nos invités que tu vois là-bas.

Il lui montrait l'équipe. Elle posa son regard sur chacun d'eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur John.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on le regardait, il tourna la tête vers elle. Il fut quelques instants surpris. Une femme se tenait près du roi, il ne l'avait pas vu à la soirée, il en était sûr. Il était attiré par cette femme sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il la détailla : elle portait une longue robe bleu clair, il devina un corps svelte derrière cette robe. Il fut au contraire déçu de constater qu'un voile bleu nuit cachait son visage. Il aurait aimé le voir.

K : Que pense tu de la jeune femme qui les accompagne ?

Elle posa son regard sur Teyla.

K : Crois tu qu'elle accepterait de rester là ? Je la mettrai bien dans mon lit…

Elle se retint de le gifler. Jamais il ne la toucherait, elle en faisait la promesse. Elle ne le laisserai pas s'approcher d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne l'un des membres de l'équipe…

F : Je dois aller voir Maria.

K: Bien mais fais vite. Reviens vers moi ensuite.

Elle partit vers la jeune femme nommée Maria qui se trouvait en cuisine.

F : Maria, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

M : Oui, bien sûr. Tu m'as sorti de ses griffes alors qu'il voulait abuser de moi, je te suis redevable.

F : Tu vois les invités…

Maria hocha la tête.

F : Dis à l'un des hommes de faire attention a la jeune femme qui les accompagne. Explique leur rapidement la situation à propos de Kalis.

M : Bien

F : Tu peux aller leur demander si ils ont soif et dit leur. J'occuperais Kalis pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

M : D'accord.

F : Merci beaucoup Maria.

Elles se sourirent et partirent chacune dans une direction.

Elle revint vers Kalis.

K : Alors as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit à propos de cette jeune femme ?

Elle vit Maria arriver vers l'équipe. Il fallait qu'elle ait toute son attention…

Elle fit une moue de dégoût mais elle devait le faire. Elle posa sa main sur celle du roi et lui parla d'une voix douce et suave.

Pendant ce temps, Maria avait atteint la table.

M : Désirez vous quelque chose à boire ?

Elle s'adressait à Mckay. Il releva la tête vers elle. Il était grognon mais lui adressa un sourire.

R : Non merci.

M : Faites attention à votre amie, ne la laissez pas seule avec Kalis. Il aime les femmes et quand il veut une femme, il peut être violent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il la regarda.

R : Merci

M : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire merci, remercier plutôt la femme qui se trouve près de lui.

R : Qui est-ce ?

M : Cela fait peu de temps qu'elle est ici mais Kalis l'aime beaucoup. Pourtant elle lui a toujours résisté. Il ne la jamais touché et ne le fera jamais je pense. Elle sait être convaincante, elle le séduit par ses paroles.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

M : Je dois partir sinon il va remarquer quelque chose.

R : Merci…

M : Maria, je m'appelle Maria.

Ils se sourirent. Elle partit.

Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle vit Maria quitter la table et lorsqu'elle lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait réussi. Elle sourit derrière son voile.

J : Je vois que vous faites connaissance McKay lui dit-il en désignant Maria.

R : Elle me prévenait.

John redevint sérieux.

R : Il ne faut pas laisser Teyla seule. Elle m'a dit que le roi aimait les femmes et apparemment il aime beaucoup Teyla. Elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait être violent.

J : Bien, on fera attention. Vous l'avez remercier j'espère !

R : Oui mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait remercier mais la jeune femme près du roi.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur. McKay haussa les épaules.

R : Je n'en sais pas plus.

John tourna son regard vers la jeune femme en bleu.

K : Je constate que ton charme ne laisse pas tout le monde indifférent.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

K : Regarde le. Il te dévore des yeux depuis que tu es là. Je l'ai vu te suivre des yeux tout à l'heure.

F : De qui parlez vous ?

K : Cet homme, le chef de l'équipe.

Elle sourit. Elle avait réussi, il l'avait remarquée.

K : Tu vas me faire une faveur.

F : Laquelle ?

K : Tu vas passer la nuit avec lui.

F : Quoi ? Non je ne…

K : Si tu le feras. C'est pour le bien de notre peuple. Il faut que nous soyons alliés à eux. On pourra en profiter.

F : Je ne veux pas.

Elle lui mentait. Sans le vouloir il lui fournissait l'opportunité dont elle avait besoin.

K : Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'avoir dans mon lit mais lui t'aura. Tu lui plaira j'en suis sûr. Je veux le voir arriver satisfait demain matin. Va te préparer, je te ferais savoir la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve.

F : Bien.

Elle s'éclipsa le sourire aux lèvres. Elle rejoint sa chambre et se prépara. Il pouvait venir si elle s'était mise en valeur. Et puis, elle en avait envie.

Le dîner se termina. Ils furent conduits dans des chambres séparées mais Aiden entra avec Teyla. Elle savait se défendre mais John préférait qu'elle ne soit pas seule, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi était capable Kalis. Il partit dans sa chambre. Il posa sa veste. Il resta en tee-shirt et treillis. Il garda une arme près de lui au cas où. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Trois petits coups furent frappés mais personne ne répondit. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Elle referma celle-ci et la verrouilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle le vit, allongé sur le lit. Elle s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle monta sur le lit à baldaquins et approcha son visage du sien. Il semblait dormir. Mais avant qu'elle ait put réagir, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et la faire basculer. Il se trouvait sur elle à présent.

J : Qui…. ?

Il s'arrêta net dans sa question. Il n'en revenait pas.

Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux. Il était ébahi.

J : Elizabeth ?

Elle lui sourit. Il s'écarta d'elle et se leva. Elle fit de même et s'approcha de lui. Comme pour se persuader que c'était bien elle, il effleura son visage. Elle parcouru les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et se blottit contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position puis il s'écarta d'elle et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues d'Elizabeth.

J : Je…je vous croyais morte. Quand on vous a perdu sur cette planète…Comment… ?

E : Des hommes m'ont enlevée. Ils m'ont dit que j'allais devenir une des femmes d'un grand roi…et je me suis retrouvée ici.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

J : Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir retrouvée.

E : Quand je vous ai vu arriver cet après-midi…j'ai cru rêvé.

Soudain un doute s'empara de lui.

J : Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il vous a maltraitée ? Je veux dire, vous nous avez prévenu de surveiller Teyla…

E : Non, il ne m'a jamais touchée. Il a bien essayé mais j'ai toujours réussi à esquiver.

J : Comment avez-vous réussi à venir jusqu'ici ?

E : C'est lui qui m'envoie.

Il la regarda interrogateur.

E : Il voulait que je passe la nuit avec vous pour assurer le traité.

J : Je vois.

Il regarda alors sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'une fine robe blanche, longue et légèrement transparente.

J : (Avec un sourire charmeur) Très jolie tenue.

E : Ne rigolez pas Major ! Il ne me trouvait pas assez aguichante dans mon autre robe !

Il lui sourit. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Lui, de la retrouver vivante, elle, de le voir et de retourner sur Atlantis. Tout à coup, il redevint sérieux.

J : Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen pour partir d'ici. Peut-être voudra t-il faire un échange ?

E : Non il refusera, et puis il y a quelqu'un que je veux sortir d'ici…

J : Maria ?

E : Comment … ?

J : C'est elle que vous avez chargé de nous avertir, vous devez lui faire confiance…

E : Oui.

J : Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen que de nous enfuir je crois…

E : Oui mais comment ?

J : Le mieux serait que nous partions la nuit pour plus de sécurité.

E : Oui, il y a peu de gardes la nuit. Vous lui demanderez si vous pouvez passer encore une nuit ici et vous me demanderez pour votre dernière nuit…pour Maria…

J : McKay l'aime bien je crois…

E : Bien alors Maria ira vers lui pour la nuit…

J : Vous êtes sûre que Kalis acceptera ?

E : Pour lui c'est tout à fait normal. Si vous lui demandez, il acceptera sans hésiter. Vous savez, beaucoup trop de jeunes filles défilent dans son lit…

Il remarqua une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

J : Nous sortirons d'ici. On lui parlera demain.

Elle hocha la tête.

E : Je vais vous laisser.

J : Non !

Il fut surpris de sa rapidité et elle de son ton.

J : Je veux dire…si vous croisez quelqu'un et que le roi apprend que vous êtes retournée dans votre chambre, il se posera des questions…

Il s'était rattrapé. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il la voulait près de lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée…

E : Oui vous avez raison.

J : Je vous laisse le lit

E : Non non ! Il y a assez de place pour deux et puis il faut que vous dormiez vous aussi.

Ils se couchèrent. Ils avaient mis une certaine distance entre eux. Ils s'installèrent et s'endormirent bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

Le lendemain, John se réveilla en premier. Il fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit des boucles brunes. Il sourit. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse et lui avait glissé une de ses mains dans son dos. Leurs jambes étaient enlacées. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Doucement, il s'écarta d'elle et se leva. Elle poussa un soupir dans son sommeil. Il sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne trouva personne dans le lit. Elle se leva et sortit. Elle partit vers sa chambre pour se préparer à sa dernière journée sur cette planète.

Ils ne se virent pas de toute la matinée. Il était en compagnie du roi pour une ballade quand il l'avait vu. Elle était de nouveau voilée.

Elle reçut la visite de Kalis dans la soirée.

K : Je suis fier de toi

E : Pourquoi ?

K : Il te veut pour sa dernière nuit. C'est grâce à toi si le traité est en bonne voie.

Elle sourit intérieurement : si il savait !

K : Tu préviendras Maria. Elle est demandée par un de nos invités. Prête lui une robe et je veux que vous soyez magnifiques. Je passerais vous voir.

Il sortit de la chambre.

Elle soupira. La première partie du plan était en marche. Ils devaient y arriver sinon tout était fichu. Elle fit prévenir Maria. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué la situation. Elles se préparèrent.

Elles prirent la direction des chambres des invités. Elles entrèrent chacune dans une chambre en échangeant un sourire. La prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient, se serait en dehors de ses murs. Enfin elles l'espéraient…

Lorsqu' Elizabeth rentra dans la chambre, il regardait par la fenêtre.

E : Tout s'est bien passé ?

J : Oui tout est en ordre. Maria est dans la chambre de McKay ?

E : Oui

J : J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises avec elle !

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

E : Je suis heureuse de voir que rien n'a changé en mon absence

Il se rapprocha d'elle

J : Si trop de choses ont changées

Elle le regarda avec une lueur interrogatrice.

J : Vous n'étiez pas là, tout a changé.

E : John…

J : Attendez de voir votre remplaçante !

E : Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

J : Amélia…quelque chose

E : Major !

J : Quoi ?

E : C'est votre supérieure !

J : Non c'est vous !

E : Elle n'a pas du avoir la vie facile avec vous !

Elle sourit et s'allongea sur le lit. Il s'allongea près d'elle.

J : Je n'aime pas ses sourires.

Elizabeth se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et croisa les bras.

E : Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je ne souris jamais ?

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la fit basculer sous lui.

J : Au contraire. C'est VOS sourires qui me manquaient.

Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre.

J : VOUS me manquiez.

Il avait dit ça dans un murmure. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire. Il se retira.

J : Je suis désolé je…

Elle l'attira à elle en glissant ses mains sur sa nuque et le fit taire par un autre baiser. Il était plus passionné que le premier. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers dans son cou tout en glissant une de ses mains sous sa robe, elle le stoppa.

E : On ne peut pas…pas ici…pas maintenant.

Il la regarda puis lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il l'embrassa et se coucha sur le côté. Elle vint se blottir près de lui.

E : Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez ici, que vous m'ayez retrouvée…

J : Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvée. Ce n'était plus pareil sans vous.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, attendant le moment pour s'échapper.

Quand il fut 2h du matin, ils se préparèrent et sortirent. Ils devaient retrouvés les autres dans la chambre de Teyla et Aiden. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils étaient tous là. Teyla prit Elizabeth dans ses bras.

T : Je suis heureuse de vous voir Elizabeth.

E : Moi aussi Teyla, moi aussi.

Elles se sourirent puis Elizabeth croisa le regard de Rodney et celui de Ford. Elle leur sourit et ils firent de même.

J : Excusez moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais nous devons partir.

R : Vous pouvez dire ça, vous l'avez eu pour vous tout seul pendant deux nuits !

John sourit : Rodney, le Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait était revenu. Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres de Teyla et Aiden. L'équipe était de nouveau soudée. Elizabeth se promit d'éclaircir ce point avec John. Quelque chose avait du se passer.

J : Bien allons-y.

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir : personne. Il fit signe aux autres de sortir. Tout d'abord Teyla et Aiden qui allèrent devant pour vérifier. Puis vint McKay et Maria qui suivirent. Et enfin Elizabeth. Pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas, il lui sourit et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle suivit les autres et il fermait la marche. Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile ouest du palais. Soudain ils entendirent des pas. Ils se cachèrent dans un coin sombre. Ils virent alors Kalis. Mais alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, Maria éternua. Kalis se retourna.

K : Il y a quelqu'un ?

John savait qu'il allait revenir ou faire appeler des gardes. Elizabeth échangea un regard avec lui et sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Elle le regarda quelques secondes alors qu'il lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger et elle sortit de l'obscurité.

K : Que fais-tu ici ?

E : Je…je me baladais.

K : Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec le Major Sheppard ?

E : Il dort alors je suis sortie m'aérer quelques instants.

John espérait qu'il ne poserait pas plus de questions mais Kalis semblait curieux.

K : Pourquoi t'es tu cachée ?

E : Je pensais que c'était un garde

K : Et alors ? Ils te connaissent !

E : Oui mais je savais que s'ils me voyaient, ils allaient me séduire

K : Comment ça te séduire ?

E : Et bien oui. A chaque fois que j'en croise un il me barre le passage et essaye d'obtenir mes…faveurs.

K : Il va falloir que je leur parle. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en occuper. Maintenant va rejoindre le Major.

Il s'éloigna la laissant seule dans le couloir. Les autres sortirent du couloir.

R : Je vous félicite Elizabeth, vous l'avez bien eu.

E : Oui mais il ne vaut mieux pas traîner.

Ils repartirent. Elle n'échangea aucun regard avec John mais elle savait qu'il voudrait discuter de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ils arrivèrent finalement dehors en n'ayant croisé que Kalis. Ils partirent dans la forêt. Ils étaient assez éloignés pour ralentir un peu la cadence. John se mit à la hauteur d'Elizabeth tandis que les autres étaient devant.

J : Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

E : John ce n'était…

J : Si c'était. Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvée, je ne veux pas vous perdre à nouveau.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda profondément. Puis elle lui sourit tendrement. Il avait été inquiet pour elle, elle le comprenait. Elle aussi, maintenant qu'elle le savait de nouveau près d'elle, ne voulait plus le quitter. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et la traversèrent sans encombre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, les techniciens s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement et regardèrent les arrivants. Des sourires naissaient sur les lèvres peu à peu, dans l'espoir de voir tout redevenir comme avant. Amélia qui descendait ne vit pas Elizabeth.

A : Major je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires aguicheurs. Soudain un rire cristallin retentit dans la salle de la porte. Amélia afficha un air outré et se pencha pour voir la personne qui se moquait d'elle. Elle se figea quand elle vit Elizabeth.

A : Do…Docteur Weir ?

E : Oui. Je suppose que vous êtes ma remplaçante?

A : Euh…oui…oui c'est moi.

E : Bien.

A : Bien…euh nous allons faire un débriefing.

E : Vous ne nous envoyez pas à l'infirmerie ?

A : Euh…si si bien sûr. Débriefing demain matin à 10h.

Elle partit. John sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle s'était fait surprendre. Il se retourna vers Elizabeth pour lui parler mais elle n'était plus là. Elle avait déjà pris la direction de l'infirmerie avec Teyla.

Il les rattrapa. Teyla s'éloigna et rejoignit Aiden.

J : Je peux savoir ce qui vous a fait rire ?

E : Je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous faisait ce genre de sourire ! Je pensais plutôt à des grimaces…

Leur conversation s'arrêta là car ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Carson s'affairait.

J : Bonsoir

C : Ah bonsoir Major, alors qu'avez-vous trouvé sur…. ?

Il laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

C : Elizabeth ?

E : Oui Carson c'est moi.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

C : Je suis content de vous voir saine et sauve !

Elle lui sourit.

E : Nous venons faire quelques examens de routine.

C : Bien venez Elizabeth

Elle le suivit plus loin.

C : Comment allez-vous ?

E : Et bien ça peut aller…

Il lui fit quelques prises de sang, l'ausculta puis lu dit

C : Vous n'avez rien, je vous donnerai vos résultats demain.

E : Bien…Merci Carson

Il lui sourit

C : Je suis heureux de vous voir, sans vous rien n'était plus pareil.

Elle lui sourit

E : J'ai une jeune fille avec moi. Elle s'appelle Maria, je voudrais que vous lui fassiez quelques examens si possibles. Mais au fait que faites vous ici si tard ?

C : Comme je vous le dis, beaucoup de choses ont changées en votre absence.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

C : Allez vous reposer maintenant.

Ils partirent vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

C : Bien mademoiselle, Maria c'est ça ?

Maria hocha la tête. Elizabeth lui fit un sourire encourageant.

E : Tout se passera bien.

Maria suivit Carson.

E : J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ?

R : Oh vous le saurez Elizabeth

E : Je vais rester ici

J : Quoi ?

E : Et bien je ne vais pas aller me reposer avant que vous soyez tous passés voir Carson.

J : Non vous allez vous coucher.

E : Je ne suis pas fatiguée

Elle s'assit sur un des lits.

E : Bien comme nous devons attendre vous pourriez me raconter ces « changements » dont vous parlez ?

Ils lui racontèrent le mois qui avait suivi sa disparition. Elle apprit ainsi que sa remplaçante était un peu trop « naïve et aguicheuse ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand John lui affubla cet adjectif. Elle apprit aussi qu'elle était civile mais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les scientifiques, ce qui lui avait valu d'être mal aimée de ceux-ci. Elizabeth découvrit pourquoi Carson restait si tard à l'infirmerie : Amélia l'obligeait à faire ses analyses au plus vite ce qui avait valu à Carson de passer plusieurs nuits blanches.

Entre –temps, Carson vint chercher Rodney. Maria s'installa près d'eux. Elizabeth lui présenta les membres de l'équipe. Elle se sentit à l'aise avec eux. Soudain Elizabeth se rappela qu'elle ne disposait d'aucune chambre pour Maria. Elle lui offrit la sienne et lui dit qu'elle trouverait bien un endroit pour dormir. John échangea un regard avec elle.

Elizabeth accompagna Maria dans ses quartiers et lui donna des affaires pour se changer. Elle partit et se dirigea vers les quartiers de John. Elle prit un tee-shirt dans l'armoire de celui-ci et se glissa sous les draps. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne la vit pas. Il se déshabilla dans le noir, restant en boxer, et se glissa dans son lit. Il sourit en sentant un corps contre lui et en voyant les boucles brunes sur l'oreiller. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle se réveilla à ce contact.

E : Je suis désolée je me suis endormie.

J : Ce n'est pas grave.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

J : Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Elle effleura sa joue puis ses lèvres.

E : Et moi je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis passionnément. Alors qu'il glissait une main sous le tee-shirt, il s'interrompit.

J : Dis moi ?

E : Hmm ?

J : Tu ne m'aurais pas piqué un tee-shirt par hasard ?

E : C'est fort possible…

J : Ce n'est pas bien Docteur Weir…

E : Oh ! Et qu'allez vous me faire Major ?

J : J'ai ma petite idée…dit-il en tirant le drap sur eux

Après quelques jours, la vie reprit son cours sur Atlantis. Tout le monde fut heureux du retour d'Elizabeth sauf une bien sûr…John et Elizabeth vivaient leur amour caché mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un autre couple se formait peu à peu. Rodney et Maria s'entendaient à merveille et leur avenir à deux commencerait bientôt…

Bon je voulais vous dire que je trouve ma fin un peu nulle ! Je l'aime pas trop mais je sais pas si je la changerais…

J'espère que ça vous a plu !...zib


End file.
